


Silent Plans

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [15]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avox Hux and his Master have a talk one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Plans

His owner didn't speak much after returning to them scarred and bloody. He isolated himself when he was not on a mission, locking the doors to his training room and refusing to leave until he was summoned once again to try and find the Resistance. It made even the other Avox start to worry, signing among themselves about what this could mean.

Hux kept his thoughts to himself. He could see that Kylo was struggling with something important and he knew that the man needed time before he would be willing to talk to anyone. Instead he focused on keeping the house in order, ensuring that everyone still performed their duties during their Master's mental absence.

He came to him in the middle of the night several months later. Hux was woken up by a hand on his cheek and he blinked up at a tired looking Kylo. *What's wrong?* he signed.

"Come with me," Kylo whispered before leaving the room. Hux obeyed, slipping on a pair of shoes before following him out of the Avox sleeping quarters. Kylo led Hux up onto the top floor of his home, walking out onto a balcony. He leaned against the railing, staring up at the sky as he waited for Hux to stand beside him, waiting for him to speak. "Have you missed my company?"

Hux tilted his head, considering Kylo's question. *I missed you,* he signed instead. *Something happened to you out there.*

"Isn't that obvious?" Kylo bitterly laughed, gesturing to his face.

*Something else.*

He sighed, looking back up at the sky as he nodded his head. "...I killed my father," he mumbled. "I killed him and yet my mission was still considered a failure. I am still considered a failure."

The Avox frowned at that, shaking his head. *How can you be a failure when you're the strongest Peacekeeper and leader of the Knights he has?*

"Because I'm still weak," Kylo said. He looked up when Hux snorted, blinking as the other cupped his face between his hands. "Hux..." His eyes widened when their lips were pressed together in a determined kiss and he could only stare when they parted.

"Yo' ah mah Ky'," Hux forced out of his mouth, staring into the other's eyes. He let go of his face, resuming signing. *You are stronger than you know. Snoke knows that and fears it, just as he feared me.*

"You speak of treason."

*I cannot speak,* he reminded the other. *Snoke cannot punish me for using my hands to tell the truth. He fears you and he fears me. Do not let him crush you.*

"And what would you have me do, Avox? Kill him? Take his seat? As you planned to do?"

The redhead caressed the scar on Kylo's face. *Do not let him beat you down. You're stronger than that. He will see that.* Hux smiled wickedly, *perhaps after the Rebels are killed?*

Kylo raised an eyebrow at the other. "And what would you be in the end?" he softly asked.

*Your Avox.* He held still as Kylo leaned forward, closing his eyes as the two kissed once again.


End file.
